


You Are My Sunshine

by Triangulum



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy never expected to fall in love, but where she was concerned, he was quickly finding out that he had no control at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

He hadn’t set out to fall in love, that was a startling accident. What he’d expected was a one night stand, a little bit of fun to pass the time between jobs. Henri had teased him when suddenly he realized he needed to see her again. When Remy disappeared for the third time that week, Henri just chuckled. He didn’t put the pieces together until his brother was spotted on Saturday night at a restaurant, instead of the bar where he usually spent that night with his brother and friends. Henri warily confronted him, and when Remy admitted he seemed to be infatuated, Henri slapped him.

“What de hell was dat for?” Remy demanded, massaging his stinging cheek.

” I needed t’ make sure yo’ were actually mon frère, not some crazy hallucination,” Henri explained calmly.

“And am I real?” Remy asked dryly.

“How should I know? Any sane Remy LeBeau wouldn’t do a thing like fall in love, especially after de shit yo’ give me and Mercy.”

“Merde, she’ll never let me live it down,” he muttered, horrified.

“Never,” Henri agreed cheerfully.

Nevertheless, Remy left again that night. He couldn’t say what drove him; he called it curiosity though that wasn’t entirely accurate. He felt a jolt as she opened the door to her hotel room, but he covered it smoothly with a charming smile.

“Hey,” she greeted. There was that jolt again.

“Bonjour ma chère,” he said, and grinned when she slightly blushed.

“What are we doing tonight?” she asked. Each time they saw each other, they’d gone somewhere different. A glamorous restaurant one night, down to the waterfront another, he even convinced her one night to go dancing, all after this one night stand with a girl from a bar.

He hadn’t realized at first that she was a mutant, not that it mattered as to his attraction to her, but it did make him wonder about her more, his brown and white haired enigma. Her powers, which she now had control of, had driven everyone away from her, or her from them. He worked very hard to convince her that he wouldn’t let those powers frighten him off. Eventually, she grew to trust him.

When he stopped being intrigued by the advances of other women, he knew he was in trouble. When Henri found out, after the initial bout of shock, he’d laughed until Remy threatened to blow up his pants.

He told her that he was a thief. Why would he do that? He never told women that, for obvious reasons, especially a one night stand. Though if he was being completely honest with himself, she stopped being a one night stand a long time ago. He didn’t take one night stands up in hot air balloons, and sneak out late at night to see them like a high schooler. The last person he’d acted even similarly for was Belladonna. Shit.

She’d introduced herself as Rogue, no real first name or last name. She was the Rogue, had brown and white hair, she liked green, and could hold her own in a fight. That was all he knew about her at first and he quickly realized that wasn’t enough. He probed her for information, but found out it was much simpler to wait for her to tell him. She’d been abandoned younger, left the X-Men, controlled her abilities, and was completely satisfied riding her motorcycle around the country.

She’d been cheated on by her first serious boyfriend but instead of falling apart, she used that to drive herself to gain control. When she achieved control, she’d gone back to the mansion, found Pyro (who was acting as an X-Men/Brotherhood liaison), dragged him in front of Bobby and kissed Pyro right on the mouth. With a little wave and a smile, she’d sauntered out of the door. When she told Remy about Logan, he’d nearly burst with laughter. He explained that he knew Logan and from what she said, he’d slice and dice him if he knew what he was doing with Rogue. With a cheeky smirk, he then pulled her into the bedroom.

He hadn’t planned on her meeting Henri but with her, all his plans seemed to fly out the window. They ran into him during Mardi Gras, in the middle of a flashing extravaganza with a few playboy models. He extracted himself from the crowd, looking harassed, when he spotted Remy and Rogue. He swore.

“Don’t yo’ dare tell Mercy! It is not what it looks like!”

“Henri, old boy!” Remy said jovially. “Didn’t know yo’ still had it in yo’!”

“Ha,” Henri said humorlessly. “Not all of us have your stamina.” He finally noticed Rogue and his face lit up. “So dis is de belle femme dat has been claiming all of your time! De name is Henri LeBeau, very pleased t’ meet yo’.” He leaned down and kissed her hand. Rogue smiled wryly.

“So, the Cajun charm thing seems to run in the family,” she said.

“Oui Henri, dis is Rogue. We are on our way t’ dinner at Le Chateau Rouge, so if you’ll excuse us…”

“What a coincidence! Mercy and I are meeting there. We can share a table,” Henri said, leading Rogue and a grimacing Remy down the street. As Remy predicted, Mercy was absolutely delighted to meet Rogue. Remy was relieved that unlike Henri, her curiosity was purely social, probably because she was mostly around men and the women she interacted with were all too hung up on where she was in the thieving hierarchy. This was a real life woman with the only thought about her in mind was that she was the sister in law of Remy. Remy deeply appreciated her lack of teasing, and when Henri made a crack, she whacked him on the knuckles.

Remy was very uneasy at first with how easily Rogue fell in with his family. She talked girl with Mercy, though their version of girl talk involved which kick was more effective given their smaller stature, and she teased Henri right back, even making the man go red in the face. Remy finally relaxed when Rogue commented on what she joking said was Henri’s lack of a sex drive, and patted Mercy on the hand sympathetically, recommending a vibrator. Remy burst out laughing and leaned over to kiss Rogue, caressing the side of her face. Mercy and Henri sat with their mouths slightly open, dumbstruck. When Remy returned home the next morning, Henri sat him down for what he called ‘de talk’.

“I haven’t needed de talk since I was 13,” Remy said.

“Yes, we all know how man-sleazy yo’ are, dis is a different talk,” Henri told him.

“Enlighten me,” Remy said.

“Yo’ care about her! Dis is a very delicate situation and needs more thought dan your usual activities!”

“Dis is de exact same thing I said t’ yo’ when yo’ found Mercy,” Remy pointed out.

“Exactly. Yo’ were as disturbed as I was at how easily dey got along.”

“At first,” Remy admitted. “Though I find I don’t mind much.” Henri just stared at him before throwing his hands up in the air.

“Where de hell is mon frère?”

Remy also hadn’t intended for Rogue and Mercy to become shopping buddies, but he was quickly learning that when it came to Rogue, it turned out he had no control at all. He became overwhelmingly and enthusiastically supportive of their friendship when after an afternoon of shopping with Mercy, Rogue returned to her small apartment to show off her purchase to Remy. She sauntered out of her bedroom in blood red heels and a lacy black bustier complete with sheer black panties. You could’ve hit Remy with a tire iron and he wouldn’t have noticed. The next morning, he sent Mercy a bouquet of lilies, a basket of fruit, and a giant, singing card.

He wondered when they fell into a routine, to him it seemed like they’d been doing this forever. He knew Rogue noticed all their carnal activities were done at her apartment, never where he lived. She’d carefully asked, fingers playing with the seam of the couch, if it was because he was embarrassed or ashamed of her. Thunderstruck, Remy knelt in front of her and took her face in his hands.

“Chère, mon tres belle femme, non, never.” He kissed her hands, then her lips. “Ma famille, we all live together in de mansion dat is de Guild’s headquarters. I am just…wary of bringing yo’ t’ dat environment.”

“You don’t trust me.”

“Non! Chère, don’t ever think dat way! I trust yo’ wit’ everything I am, I trust yo’ wit’ my heart Rogue.”

“My real name….is Marie. I still don’t want it used, but I think you have the right to know. And…I’m sorry I doubted you,” Rogue said, leaning in to kiss him. That was when everything clicked, that’s when he knew that to lose her would be unacceptable. He stayed with her that night, as he now did most nights of the week and was laying awake somewhat surprised that he had a serious girlfriend and hadn’t even realized it.

The next morning, he and Rogue were in her kitchen making an egg and bacon breakfast when Remy, in a frilly purple apron, began to loudly sing something she didn’t recognize in French. She laughed as he twirled her around wildly. He switched to another song, this time one that she recognized, and sobered into a slower dance.

“Vous êtes mon soleil, mon seul soleil, ” he sang.

“When you’re not happy, my skies are gray,” Rogue sang back. Now neither were moving. Remy’s hands were on the sides of her face, black and red eyes boring into her greens.

“You’ll never know dear, how much I love yo’…”

He stopped there and she grinned as he leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, finally pulling away with a huge smile and laugh.

“So please don’t take my sunshine away,” he finished. She kissed him again and whispered in his ear that she loved him too. He’d only said I love you to a women a handful of times, but this was definitely his favorite.

Remy sure as hell never expected to invite her to live with him, but somehow that’s what happened. He cleared it with Jean-Luc, who was suspiciously easy going about the idea. Remy suspected Mercy and Henri had been talking to his father about Rogue. Jean-Luc had a sneaky sort of smile

Rogue moved in almost immediately, though Remy could tell she was a bit overwhelmed at times. The mansion was surely bigger than Xavier’s though that wasn’t much of a problem. She was simply in shock, she’d explained. She never thought she would fall in love with a man. In all visions of her future, she was living alone and for some reason, with a very large iguana. She assured him, she liked this experience better.

Rogue was a shock to the mansion’s inhabitants. She was welcomed with open arms, especially by Henri, Mercy and Jean-Luc, the latter of which was immensely fond of Rogue, constantly referring to her as ‘that wonderful young woman’. Guild members were surprised at the presence of her, but more shocked by the obvious affection and love shown by Remy. The women weren’t too happy about this development. It quickly was normalized though. Eventually, no one was a bit surprised when they were seen wrapped around each other or hand in hand. One memorable night involved Mercy, Henri, Remy, and Rogue consuming a bit too much wine with dinner, which resulted in a couple on couple piggy back ride race. That stuck with people.

Guild holiday festivities were overwhelming experiences to Rogue. Normally, members were in and out of headquarters all the time, so she intellectually had an idea of how many there were, but knowing and seeing were two totally different things. The Christmas party was an amassment of people, loud, loud people. She overheard snippets of conversations like “-damn assassins! No honor among thieves? No honor among MURDERERS!” “-just a deadbolt lock! I swear my dog could’ve…”

Everyone, in a constant attempt to suck up to Remy, would talk to them, or ask Rogue to dance. She eventually started saying no, knee injury. She and Remy retreated to their room after the exhausting evening and contrary to their very carnal desires, went right to sleep.

Christmas morning was a more subdued family affair. Jean-Luc, Tante Mattie, Mercy, Henri, Rogue, and Remy gathered around an absurdly large tree to exchange gifts. Jean-Luc, in keeping with his Rogue-is-phenomenal school of thought, presented her with an obscenely large sapphire and a set of lockpicks. Remy promised to teach her how to use them later. Remy gave her a delicate silver chain, with little hearts very subtly interwoven with the chain’s links. The LeBeaus were stunned. Remy was not a jewelry man for the most part, unless it involves stealing it. Belladonna was the only other one who’d received a speck of jewelry from him. Rogue loved it.

Remy was anxious the first time he left Rogue to go on a job. He hadn’t taken on any ventures since he met her, and he knew his skills were of the use it or lose it variety. She had known this would happen, and wasn’t surprised when he told her that he’d been contacted for a job. He’d been extremely worried about her reaction but she simply kissed his nose, told him to be safe, and went back to ordering new parts for her motorcycle.

He was gone for over two weeks and he was damn irritated. The job was slow, lots of recon work involved. Oddly, he found himself having a hard time sleeping without her next to him. He seemed very uneasy without being able to feel her heartbeat and her breathing. Working without distractions was essential and he made a mental note to ask Henri how he handles it when he returned. The night he came back, he greeted everyone, then beelined for Rogue, kissed her deeply, and dragged her to their room. They didn’t emerge until the next evening.

Remy had absolutely not seen marriage in his future. He’d considered it once with Belladonna, but after that was over it was the furthest thing from his mind. That seemed not to matter much as he watched Rogue walk down the aisle toward him, wearing a simple white dress and her hair pulled back into an elegant knot. They were married in a small church, only his family, Logan, Storm, and Kurt were there. There was some squawking about a Guild wedding but Rogue and Remy put a stop to that almost immediately, threatening them with horribly inappropriate songs and speeches if they tried to push it. Amused, Jean-Luc relented. Logan however, was not amused, at least about Rogue’s choice of husband.

“You leave us and run off with this kinda guy?” he’d asked.

“Versus the scruffy, cage fighting, cigar devouring Wolverine? Or maybe I should’ve stuck with the human ice cube,” she said neutrally.

“Point taken,” Logan grunted. “He’s a thief, you know.”

“Fitting, since my power steals lives,” Rogue answered. “I promise he treats me well, Dad,” she said teasingly.

The ceremony was small, but Remy preferred it that way. Right after, he whisked her off the Spain for an extended honeymoon.

Marriage wasn’t what he’d expected. He was worried that he’d become the stagnant, old married man, but he was suddenly more attached to her than ever. They were bonded, he was hers and she was his. The only feeling more completely overpowering was when Rogue was pregnant.

“Remy, for the love of God, I can open my own doors, watch for my own puddles, and get into the car by myself!” she snapped. She was only partially through her first trimester and Remy’s overprotective instincts were kicking in with a vengeance. It was as if he was hyper aware, always worrying and ready to save her from unseen evil. Rogue wanted to kick him in the kidneys. She sent him to babysit Henri and Mercy’s baby twins, Marielle and Raoul. Mercy and Henri thought it was a joke at first, but soon they had several free nights a week because of Remy immersing himself in learning all things relating to babies.

When their daughter Laure was born, Remy was ready, though his nerve endings mysteriously felt like they were transitioning between tingling and disappearing all together. Curiously, the sensation was nearly the same a few years later when their son Oliver was born. Just as Rogue predicted, Remy was a very overprotective father, though admittedly probably one of the coolest and most active. He doted on his children more than anyone else, also teaching them skills he seemed to think were essential, like lock picking. Rogue was disapproving at first, but soon found this vaguely humorous. Logan insisted his godchildren wouldn’t be thieves, but he grudgingly accepted that Remy’s acrobatic and martial arts training were impressive.

Laure ended up with Remy’s black and red eyes, but her mother’s brown hair. Oliver had Remy’s hair, but Rogue’s bright green eyes that oddly enough glowed when he used his powers. Laure had an interesting version of Rogue’s power, instead of sucking the life out of people, she sucked the energy out of the world around her and used it however she wanted, like putting out a fire or inflaming it. Oliver was less subtle, inheriting his father’s kinetically charged abilities. Uncle Logan was frequently left in charge when Rogue and Remy went out of town.

When Laure got her first boyfriend, Remy nearly blasted him through the door. When she stole her first museum piece, he was so proud that he bought her a new car. He never stopped worrying about her, but when a man who tried to kidnap her for a rape and mutant murder ended up suspended unconscious upside down under a local bridge, stripped naked with the word ‘rapist’ tattooed on his chest and a blue unicorn covering most of his face, Remy began to worry a little less.

Oliver was more bookish than his sister, though they were both very street and book smart. He was worried that his dad wouldn’t be happy with his desire to go to college, but Remy was thrilled and promised to foot the bill to any prestigious college Oliver wanted. When he introduced his parents to his first girlfriend, Remy beamed and managed not to make any too outrageous jokes.

Remy didn’t start to feel old until after Oliver’s wedding, when his son was twenty. His life with Rogue was something he treasured and always feared it would end too soon, like life was speeding up to cheat them of time.

Remy had never expected to become a family man, though somehow that’s exactly what happened. He never expected to be married, though looking back, he considered himself a fool for not considering it. When he’d walked into that bar, he’d immediately spotted her sitting at the far end. He was actually surprised no one was staring, couldn’t they see the exquisite sight in front of them? Black boots and pants under long emerald green coat covered her body, but couldn’t cover the striking beauty of her face and eyes. He sat in the back of a bar for a bit, observing. A few tried to approach her, but she didn’t give them much attention. He walked over and sat next to her. He looked over and started the best conversation of his life so far.

“Bonjour, ma chère.” She turned those shocking eyes to his and he was gone.

On further reflection, he couldn’t believe he hasn’t seen it coming.


End file.
